1. Field
Embodiments relate to a charging apparatus, and more particularly, to a charging apparatus that is capable of performing a cooling function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries may be charged and discharged, unlike primary batteries, which cannot be recharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used for portable compact electronic apparatuses, e.g., mobile phones or notebook computers and camcorders. High-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used as a power source for, e.g., driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, etc.
Recently, a high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte and having high energy density has been developed. The high-output rechargeable battery is configured with a high-capacity rechargeable battery by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series so as to be used for driving a motor for an apparatus requiring a large power, e.g., an electrical vehicle, etc.
Further, one high-capacity battery module may generally be constituted by a plurality of rechargeable batteries that are connected with each other in series. The rechargeable batteries may have, e.g., a cylindrical shape, a prismatic shape, etc.
The rechargeable batteries generate heat while being charged. Furthermore, the rechargeable batteries may be overheated while being rapidly charged. When external air is blown in order to cool a battery module, external dust or impurities may be introduced into the battery module and may cause, e.g., a short-circuit or a failure.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.